


How it ended

by Lycka



Series: I'm going to hell and I don't care [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gaara is sad, Heartbreak, Incest, Kankuro is sad, M/M, Naru and Sasu are happy, Naruto is a great friend, Sasuke is a good husband, Temari is sad, Wedding, it's sad, we're back in the present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycka/pseuds/Lycka
Summary: The Sand siblings go to Naruto and Sasuke's wedding.
Relationships: Gaara/Kankurou (Naruto), Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: I'm going to hell and I don't care [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253543
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	How it ended

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmchan/gifts).

> So, I think everything is in the title, huh?
> 
> Don't worry, this story doesn't really end here.
> 
> But this is definitely the end of an era.
> 
> Babe, I hope you will enjoy the heartbreak.

The trip to Konoha had been quiet. Very quiet.

None of the Sand siblings were able to speak to each other.

Kankuro still feel too ashamed to look at Temari in the eyes and he was scared that if he looked at Gaara, he would forget all his good resolutions to jump into the Kazekage's arms and run away with him and to forget everything and everyone. But it wasn't possible. Life wasn't that easy. He was an Anbu now. It changed everything. He will almost never be in Suna again. Except for a few weeks. He will not see Gaara or Temari. He wouldn't be able to talk to them as much. Hug them. But he was making the right decision, right?

Temari tried multiple times to make the mood lighter, but Kankuro just ignored her, didn't even turn his head to face her and Gaara glared at her with so much hate she had to escape his gaze. She had tried to convince herself she did the right thing. But the results weren't good at all. They were heartbroken and she thought she was strong enough to handle it, but she wasn't. She had destroyed her family. But it was the right thing, wasn't it? Even if everyone was unhappy, it was the good thing to do, right?

Gaara was just desperate. He wanted to kill his sister, even if he knew he would regret it, but he wanted to hurt her as much as she hurt him. And only a part of him could understand why she did it. He couldn't forgive her. He didn't know if he will ever be able to forgive her. But she was his sister and bodyguard. A damn good one. He just hoped she accepted them. But she didn't and everything he had worked for with Kankuro was shattered to pieces. After the wedding, Kankuro will leave on a mission for months. After that, it will be another one. And another. They will see each other only when the brunet will give him his report. Nothing more. He had to let his brother go. It was the right decision, right?

When they arrived in Konoha, Shikamaru was there to welcome them with a smile. He didn't understand when he sensed the awkwardness between us, but he didn't have the time to ask about it, Temari took him by the arm to run away from her brothers.

"Please, take me to your home." Temari asked weakly and she couldn't meet Shikamaru's eyes.

"Okay, but... Is everything okay?"

"Just take me to your home."

Shikamaru looked lost, but took Temari's hand and after a quick wave to Gaara and Kankuro, he brought the blond home.

The two brothers watched them until they disappeared from their field of vision. They didn't move for a while and when Gaara turned to Kankuro to speak to him, the brunet turned away and didn't even give him a look.

Alone, Gaara couldn't think of what he could do. When a warm hand touched his shoulder, he turned hoping that Kankuro was finally coming back to him.

But when he saw the bright smile of his blond friend, his heart shattered in pieces. He felt a tear running on his cheek and the smile in Naruto's face died and he looked confused.

"Gaara, what happened?" Naruto asked, worried.

Gaara rarely showed any feeling, even less in the middle of the street. A good thing there wasn't a lot of people around.

"Come on, I will make you some Ramen at home. Sasuke will complain, but I don't know better food for solving problem. Or just to share the pain. Or the love. The happiness. It's the best food in the world!" Naruto babbled and when he saw Gaara rolling his eyes, he was proud of himself.

*'*

"What did you do?" Sasuke asked Naruto when he saw how Gaara's eyes were swollen.

"Hey, why are you asking that?" Naruto defended himself.

"You came home with a crying Kazekage."

"I didn't make him cry! You really think that I was going to make my best friend cry? And I'm going to make him some Ramen!" Naruto frowned, offended by Sasuke's words.

"Ramen? Naruto..." Sasuke sighed and he gave Gaara a sorry look.

"Hey, be nice to Ramen Sasuke or I will cancel our wedding." Naruto threatened as he looked for his favorite Ramen.

"You won't. You're waiting for the wedding night too much." Sasuke said with a serious face.

"Hey! Don't make it sound like I am a pervert!" Naruto was blushing.

"You are one. My pervert." Sasuke smirked and it made Naruto blushed. Damn he was so weak to this sexy Uchiha's smile and weaker to his kisses.

"Hey, we have a guest, act like a good host." Naruto said, breaking in their kiss and the Uchiha gave him another sexy smile, but this time, Naruto was strong.

Gaara didn't said anything, but a small smile drew on his lips. It was nice to see a happy couple being so... Free. How he would have wanted to be like this with Kankuro too. Getting married. Kissing in front of everyone, not thinking that it wasn't normal for two brothers to do so. Just be a normal couple. Gaara never thought they weren't one. But Kankuro never saw it that way.

"Is chicken okay for you? I have other flavors if you prefer: shrimp, pork, beef, vegetables..."

"Whatever you want." Gaara said, not really hungry.

"Gaara, you're supposed to want a Ramen." Naruto said seriously. "You're supposed to want them badly and chose your own flavor."

"Stop pressuring people to choose your stupid Ramen, dumbass." Sasuke sighed.

"Hey, not nice! And just get out! Gaara and I need some time together!" Naruto was now pushing Sasuke out of their house.

"And to go where?" Sasuke didn't look very happy about the outcome.

"I don't know, use your brain." Naruto kissed him quickly before shutting the door. "Good, finally rid of this moron."

"You are going to marry this moron tomorrow." Gaara pointed out.

"I know. He will still be a moron. Mine though." Naruto smiled and put some water in the kettle. Then he sat in front of Gaara, suddenly very serious. "So, what happened, Gaara?"

Gaara didn't know what to answer. Will his friend have a better than his sister? He couldn't be sure. Of course, Naruto will always see him as a friend, like Temari was still seeing him as a brother. But what if Naruto said that it was disgusting and a good thing that Kankuro was going away? He didn't know how he was supposed to hear those things.

"Is it your plus one? He's not coming, isn't he? Believe me, he doesn't deserve you. How can he break up with the Kazekage? A hot one on top of that!" Naruto winked and Gaara tried to smile, but he couldn't. "Come on, tell me who he is, I'm going to make sure he'll regret it."

Gaara still didn't reply. He couldn't do that to Kankuro. "It's nothing."

"Gaara. You were crying in the middle of the street. I know that you are a very sensitive person, but you're very reserved about it. And now that I'm thinking about it, where are Temari and Kankuro? Don't tell me they don't come, I will kill them."

"They are here." Gaara said flatly.

"So, it's because of them?" Naruto asked. He could sense the problem was with them. "Did you guys had a fight before coming here?"

It was strange. Naruto knew how close the siblings were. They were always falsely fighting. For them to have a really big fight was very... Strange.

"Oh, the water is ready! You will see, with Ramen, everything will be okay!" The Hokage served his friend first and then himself.

He gave Gaara some chopsticks and stared at him until his redhead friend began to eat.

Not a word was exchanged. Gaara clearly was very affected. He was just eating, without making any sound. Naruto always thought that people making no sound while eating or drinking were not normal people. It made him uncomfortable. He had accepted that the Kazekage was weird. But now, he was a very sad, weird guy.

"I like your new haircut by the way. It suits you very much." Naruto smiled, trying to get a sound from Gaara.

But it didn't succeed. The redhead just shrugged a bit and he looked pained as if it was reminding him of something sad.

The blond didn't know what to do. How was he supposed to cheer his friend up? Oh, maybe with some card game. He will call the other siblings in Kankuro and Temari and he will force them to make up. They will hug and kiss and it will be all thanks to him.

He was such a genius. He was so proud of himself.

"Gaara, what about –"

"It's Kankuro." Gaara interrupted him, his eyes blank.

"What happened with Kankuro?" Naruto asked and Gaara looked at him almost desperate, but no sound came from him. "Whatever it is, it will be okay. He loves you very much. You're his precious little brother, he will never stay mad forever, believe me. You can't imagine how many times he told me that he would die for you. Even when I was hitting on him. Don't judge me, it was before Sasuke and even I had some dark times. Not that Kankuro isn't a fine guy, he's hot!" Naruto babbled and when he saw Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow, he knew he had to stop talking about the puppeteer like this. "Just... Well, whatever, forget about it."

Naruto was happy to see a small smile forming on Gaara's face, but he still looked so sad. What the hell was this fight about that it made his friend so unhappy?

"He joined the Anbu." Gaara finally said after a little while.

"... Why? I never thought he would leave your sight. I rarely met a brother that overprotective. And I know Itachi Uchiha." Naruto added. Itachi had been such a pain in the ass at first...

"Because... Because he won't see me anymore."

"Why? That's weird. I mean, he doesn't like your boyfriend or anything so he made a scene and now he is sulking big time? Itachi more or less did the same thing, he's more like the cold type unlike Kankuro, but believe me, he will come back and accept you love someone and he will learn to love your boyfriend as well. Believe me on that. Itachi really likes me now. I think." Naruto didn't seem very confident about it. "So, who is your plus one? What's his name? Why Kankuro doesn't like him? Too lovey dovey in front of him? I knew you were this type!" Naruto winked at his friend. "Why isn't he with you? Or is he waiting for you in your hotel? You became really dirty, Kazekage-sama..." Naruto laughed.

"No."

"No?" Naruto's tone was surprised.

"He isn't jealous of my plus one." Gaara added.

"Okay, so..."

"He... He was supposed to be my plus one." Gaara finally admitted and he was now just looking at his empty bowl of Ramen.

"You're... What? What do you mean… You're... Oh my God." Naruto was dumbfounded. "You and... Oh."

They didn't exchange a word or look at each other for a few minutes. Gaara was still gazing at his bowl and Naruto was pinching his lips. He would have never thought that Gaara and Kankuro were feeling more than brotherly love. He didn't know what to think. It was too much for him.

"I think I'm gonna go." Gaara suddenly said as he stood up and went to the door.

"Gaara, wait!" Naruto stopped Gaara from opening the door. "I'm sorry, it's just... I never ever thought of it that way, I mean, he's your brother and –"

"Thank you for reminding me something I already know. Now let me go."

"No! You're upset and you're my friend and I want to be with you!" Naruto said, not moving at all.

"You find it disgusting too."

"Hey!" Naruto was getting angry. "I don't find you disgusting or whatever. I can't say I understand. Because I don't. But you're my best friend. And it will never change that fact. I will always be there for you. No matter what. I mean, my soon to be husband went all psycho for years and it didn't stop me to never give up on him. And fall in love with him. And I'm about to marry him. You also have to remind you that we have to beat each other up to become friends. You almost killed me, you wanted to kill all of my friends. And in the end, it worked for us." Naruto said, smiling. "I think that we certainly have a lot of issues though... Maybe we should work on that... But whatever." Naruto pushed the idea away, "you're still my friend. My best friend. And... Kankuro is a jerk to leave you. He's stupid. I mean, leaving the Kazekage, he really is not in his right mind."

Naruto hesitated for a second before taking Gaara in his arms, hugging him tightly.

"It's Temari. She told him to do it. He accepted it." The redhead whispered and he was trembling a little, overwhelmed by emotions.

Naruto didn't say anything, just press his friend more against him. No wonder his friend was a mess, but he couldn't have hard feelings against Temari. Knowing her, she was just trying to protect them and doing the best she can.

"Thank you." Gaara finally said. "But you're crushing me."

"Oops, sorry!" Naruto let go of his friend. " And anything for you. Really." Naruto smiled and kissed the redhead's forehead. "What about you sleep here tonight? I don't want you to be all alone in some hotel room."

"Don't worry about me. You will have a lot to do tomorrow." Gaara reassured him. A part of him wanted to stay with Naruto and let him spoil him, but he didn't want to ruin anything.

"You are not bothering me, you know?"

"Think about Sasuke. I'm sure he wants to have you for himself tonight."

"He will have me for himself for the rest of our life, he can wait for one night." Naruto said.

"Don't be stupid."

"But you love me like that. Okay, so, what about a movie and listening to me freaking out about the wedding? Gaara, what if something went wrong? What if Sasuke will not show?"

"So, you're being stupid then."

"Don't mock me!"

*'*

"So, can I finally be in my own home?" Sasuke said as Naruto opened the door. He was waiting on the doorstep with that damn smirk and Naruto rolled his eyes, letting him in. "Everything's okay? Gaara is still here?"

"No, he went to his hotel a few minutes ago." Naruto answered.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked. The blond seemed a bit lost and tensed.

Naruto sighed. "I will be. I just... Hate seeing him like this."

"What happened?"

Naruto didn't answer. He felt bad about the idea of telling someone his friend's secret. And it was a big one.

"You won't even tell me?" Sasuke seemed a bit upset.

"No. Not my place."

"You're such a good friend." Sasuke added ironically.

"Don't be jealous. You don't have any reason to be jealous." Naruto laughed.

"Well, you found him hot, sexy and you always send him three letters a day..." Sasuke was truly sulking now and Naruto found him cuter than ever.

"Yeah and I'm marrying him tomorrow because I secretly love him." Naruto added, kissing Sasuke's cheek.

"I knew it."

"Moron."

"Dumbass."

"I love you." Naruto said happily.

Sasuke looked at his future husband and took him in his arms. "I love you too."

Naruto just gave up to the hug and put his head on the crook of Sasuke's neck. The blond kissed the flesh under his lips lightly and hummed in satisfaction. "I'm so happy I found you."

"He was that heartbroken?"

"How...?"

"You always became like this when one of your friends broke up." Sasuke explained.

"Most of them are your friends too. Whatever. I don't want to think about it anymore. I just want to think about you." Naruto said enticingly.

"I thought we decided to wait for the wedding night." Sasuke teased.

"I have some stupid ideas sometimes, you know that." Naruto was now sucking on Sasuke's neck and he smiled when he felt him shivering. He always knew how to break the Uchiha's wall.

Or so he thought.

"It was actually a very good idea..." Sasuke grabbed the blond by the collar and kissed him hard. He smirked when he heard Naruto moaning. "Good night, Naruto."

And with these words, the brunet disappeared into the bedroom.

"Bastard."

*'*

Gaara sighed when he arrived in front of his room's door. He felt a lot better when he was with Naruto, but now, he was just feeling all numb and sad again and he didn't know how to deal with it on his own now. He hadn't been able to sleep correctly for weeks and he wanted to cry every time he thought a bit too much about Kankuro.

Kankuro who was now facing him. Fuck, he had totally forgotten they had taken side by side rooms. He remembered how Temari had insisted they could sleep in Shikamaru's house. He understood now that she was doing her best to prevent anything between them.

They were now just frozen in the hotel's hallway. It was the first time in the past two weeks Kankuro dared to look at him and the pain and fear he could see in his older brother's eyes made him angry. Why were they doing this to themselves? They could just be fucking happy together!

"Good night, Gaara." Kankuro said once he had seemed to remember how to move and breathe and was now trying to open the door as fast as he could.

"Kankuro, wait." The redhead walked toward him and his heart broke when he saw Kankuro stepping back.

"Don't make it more difficult that it already is. Gaara, please. Please don't." Kankuro's voice was so begging.

Gaara could feel the tears burning his eyes. Kankuro will never come back. But he wasn't ready to end it like this.

He put his hand on Kankuro's cheek and he felt his brother shivering at the contact. The brunet didn't backed up this time. It seemed to hurt him a lot, but when Gaara felt Kankuro leaning to the touch, his heart began to beat loudly in his chest.

"Just tonight. Please Kankuro, stay with me tonight." This time, it was him who was begging and he couldn't care less. He had to feel Kankuro against him at least one last time.

"We can't..."

"Just this once. Kankuro, touch me." Gaara took Kankuro's hand and put it on his hips. "I need you." He brought their bodies closer and looked at Kankuro. The brunet's pupils were so dilated, his eyes were entirely black. "I want you..." He whispered on Kankuro's lips.

And like this, Kankuro had crushed their mouths together and Gaara just moaned into the kiss. It felt so good. He had missed kissing his lover so much and it made him lose his mind completely.

Kankuro was biting his lips, pulling his hair and scratching Gaara's back through the fabric of his clothes. "Gaara..." He groaned against his lips. "Gaara..." He bit the redhead's neck.

The next part was messy. Kankuro opened the door's room, still kissing and biting and scratching Gaara. They fell on the bed, tearing each other's clothes. Their movements weren't gentle and when Gaara ended on top of Kankuro, he stopped a few seconds.

"I love you."

He could see Kankuro's eyes tearing up and he started to kiss his neck, then his stomach to finally end up taking him in his mouth. Kankuro was hot and very hard and Gaara couldn't get tired of the brunet's whispers. He loved how he was clenching his fists in the sheets, how he could taste the precum in his mouth. Kankuro came faster than he thought between his swollen lips. He swallowed the seed looking directly in Kankuro's eyes and the brunet just groaned.

Gaara saw his brother licking his fingers before putting one of them in Gaara's ass. The redhead frowned. It hurt, but he could already feel the pleasure. He always preferred to top Kankuro, looking at him losing himself in bliss and made him cry. But he loved it when Kankuro wanted to take him with all his might. How he will close his eyes when he will plunge into him.

A second finger came to stretch him and this time, he hissed in pain. Kankuro took him in his hand and started to stroke him, fast. Then, Kankuro brushed his prostate and he had to bite his lips. He hissed and moaned when Kankuro poked his entrance. Slowly, the hard cock went inside him and his mouth opened in a silent scream.

Feeling Kankuro moving in and out of him, going deeper and deeper inside of him, he was already on the edge.

"Kankuro..." He moaned as he came hard on his brother's stomach.

He was panting hard, tired, but Kankuro didn't give him a second to recover. He was now on his back, Kankuro deep inside his ass and he cried out.

"Fuck!" He screamed as Kankuro was hitting again and again against his bundle of nerve, making his mind blank.

"Gaara, fuck..." Kankuro whispered.

And Gaara felt his brother releasing himself, eyes shut, biting his lips, fingers digging Gaara's hips. He was going to have so many marks on his body tomorrow.

Kankuro dropped on the bed, out of breath. Gaara stroked the brunet's hair and gave him a small smile. Kankuro slid a hand on Gaara's neck and kissed him slowly. He led Gaara between his legs and spread them wide and Gaara blushed. Not that Kankuro was shy in bed, but he never thought he would be lucky enough to be with him like this again.

He prepped Kankuro gently, kissing him and whispering how much he loved him. Kankuro came on his fingers, moaning his name. When he pushed himself in Kankuro's heat, he took his time, making love to him slowly. Kankuro came another time before he let himself go.

They made love a few more times before falling asleep in each others' arms.

*'*

When Gaara woke up, he was alone in the room. The only things that remained were his torn clothes. If it wasn't for the dirty sheets, he would have thought he had dreamt about what happened last night.

Getting up, he saw a small piece of paper on the nightstand.

"_I'm going out first. I'm sorry about last night. Don't be late for the wedding. Kankuro"_

Numb from the pain, Gaara put his clothes on before getting out of this room to go to his. He got dressed quickly and apathetically went to his wedding's friend.

Temari was already there and she waved weakly at him. He knew she wanted to come near him and hug him, but he couldn't. After what happened with Kankuro last night, he was even angrier at her. He didn't do anything. He just looked at her, blankly. She gave him a small smile and walked toward Shikamaru and his friends.

The ceremony was beautiful. Naruto was radiant and handsome in his suit. Sasuke was too. The brunet seemed so happy looking at his now husband, Gaara smiled for the first time of the day. His heart tightened as he saw them kissing. He turned his head and he finally saw Kankuro. The puppeteer was looking at him. He looked sorry and even more miserable than him. He wanted to join him, but there were too many people between them.

He turned his attention from Kankuro away when he heard the crowd getting excited about Naruto throwing the bouquet. A very red Hinata caught it and the look she gave to Ino, who was now blushing too, was touching.

He turned his head to look at Kankuro again, but he wasn't here anymore. He frowned and looked around him. He couldn't find the brunet.

"He's already gone. His mission was starting earlier than expected." Temari was standing next to him. "He will be back in three months." She almost sounded apologetic.

"Leave me alone." He wasn't looking at her. He couldn't look at her.

"Gaara..." She tried to touch his shoulder, but he violently rejected her.

"I said: leave me alone."

He heard Temari's steps going away and he wanted to cry.

It was truly over. Last night was Kankuro's goodbye.

He felt a warm hand on his back. He turned his head and Naruto's smile eased him a bit.

"Come on, come drink with me. You promised me one during the war and in the end, you never took me on a date."

"It wasn't supposed to be a date."

"Yeah, well, let me believe that I'm so handsome, you wanted a piece of me. Come on, the others are waiting for us." Naruto said, taking him by the shoulder.

Gaara gave him a grateful smile.

Now he had to forget.

And he knew he will never be able to do that.

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto is so perfect! 
> 
> I was happy to finally write some real Sasu/Naru! They are the only happy ones in this story and it made me happy to write about them.
> 
> I'm quite disappointed I couldn't really write smut about them.
> 
> Should I?


End file.
